The War Within
by lightwarai
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity questions her abilities and responsibilities as a mother and queen. Reassurance story. Oneshot.


Just a little ditty I had started in 2007 and just ran across while cleaning off a USB drive. I haven't written anything in years, but hoping that finishing this will kick-start my creativity again. :)

Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity questions her abilities and responsibilities as a mother and queen. Reassurance story. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this. Probably a good thing!

The War Within

by lightwarai

Neo-Queen Serenity gazed down at her tiny, sleeping daughter, the Princess Serenity. Her hand gently glided over the soft pink curls, and she couldn't help but smile at her sleeping child.

"My darling Chibiusa," she cooed softly, the nickname seeming out of place and foreign to her own ears. In her sleep, Chibiusa gurgled, making faint baby noises. Her miniature hands clenched and unclenched as she slept.

The Queen gathered her long skirts in her hands as she crossed the nursery to look out the windows. Down below, Crystal Tokyo bustled with life. In the vastness of time, one could say Crystal Tokyo was still an infant. The last war, the one that nearly sealed the Sailor Soldiers' final fate, had ended with the reawakening of Earth's people into their new world, reborn by the newly-crowned Neo-Queen Serenity.

A small number of years passed, and Serenity and King Endymion gave birth to their first and only daughter. The Earth had celebrated her arrival for well over a month. There were parties, parades, celebrations, gifts, concerts, and dances almost nightly. For Serenity, that time reminded of her childhood on the moon so long ago.

Serenity's eyes clouded over, as memories of the destruction of the moon assaulted her. Voices cried out in fear, pain, and rage. Beautifully-designed structures fell. Soldiers collapsed. Her Senshi were defeated. And her mother-

Serenity's eyes watered. Her mother, Queen Serenity, died, saving her daughter, her daughter's protectors, and Endymion, the Earth's prince. Serenity's eyes squeezed shut as the memories and emotions from the Silver Millennium began to overwhelm her.

Elsewhere in the castle, King Endymion sat in one of the castle's many rooms. At the head of the table, the king rested his hands on the arms of his chair, and nodded to the four generals seated around him. Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Loyal guardians and true companions to their king and friend. The four men rose from their chairs.

Endymion rose as well, his regal aura making him seem wiser and more experienced than he actually was. He nodded briefly to the Generals. "Thank you for your reports today. Please, enjoy the…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. He felt as if someone was calling to him.

"Sire?" Kunzite asked, his hand poised above the hilt of his sword, ready to aide and defend his king.

Endymion shook his head and closed his eyes. "I think…the Ginzuishou is calling to me."

Nephrite and Jadeite exchanged surprised glances, but Kunzite's hand remained near his sword.

"Could it be the Queen? Is she in danger?" Zoicite asked. Although he had been loyal to the king while he was a prince during the Silver Millennium, he often felt his loyalty stronger to their new queen. The Queen had shown her kindness to him over and over.

The king concentrated for a moment, silently calling out to his wife. The Ginzuishou responded to Serenity in a way he didn't fully understand. She could call forth its power in a burst of anger, or with the drop of a single tear.

And lately, with the pregnancy, birth, and caring of their daughter, the Ginzuishou had been reacting more often. And Endymion now found that he could sense his wife's situations and moods through the characteristics of the power emitted from the Ginzuishou. Almost as if the crystal had a personality…

"Yes, but she's not in any danger," he answered at least. The generals relaxed at that. "However, I will go check on her. Please excuse me."

The four bowed as Endymion exited the room. He nodded to each as he passed them, but his thoughts were on Serenity and their daughter. He prayed that he'd someday understand women better.

"Mother, I need you. I'm not sure I can raise Chibiusa properly without your guidance," Serenity sobbed from where she knelt on the floor by the window.

"Daughter," a voice whispered in her mind. "I am always here to help you. Remember the things I taught you. Love her unconditionally, but maintain constructive discipline."

"But-"

"Child, every parent, royal or not, makes mistakes. You will make your own, just as I made mine. But you have an advantage, dear daughter. Your husbgand will be there to help," Queen Serenity's voice continued. "Remember your upbringing, and trust your heart. You will know what to do, as you always have."

Neo-Queen Serenity's sobbing lightened, but the tears continued to roll down her face. "Mother. Will I be able to raise her to be strong enough to stand against the trials she will one day face?" _You raised me properly, but I still was weak._

"Darling, my time with you was cut short by the destruction of the moon. But you survived, didn't you? You have survived the battles with Beryl and countless others. Your faith and friendship with your Senshi saved you from failing. Your love for Endymion and desire to protect him and everyone made you strong. Your daughter will have the same. Just trust in your desire to do what's right."

Serenity wiped her eyes. "She will have the same?"

"She already does, daughter. She has you and Endymion. As she grows, she will be surrounded with strong, faithful friends as well. These are natural worries. Yes, you know details of your future, but do not let that rule your life. The future can change. Focus on now, my darling. Believe in your family, and it will be alright."

The young queen nodded, "Thank you, Mother. I hope to make you proud!"

Light laughter filled her mind. "You have already done that, dearest. You already have," the voice faded.

Neo-Queen Serenity glanced back at her daughter, her lips forming the softest of smiles. "Small Lady," she whispered, gazing into her daughter's sleepy, but open eyes.

Endymion paused outside the door to the nursery, listening quietly, both for sounds from inside the room, and for emotions from his wife through the Ginzuishou. All seemed to be still.

He pushed the door open softly and entered the room, his footfalls silent on the plush carpet.

Serenity was standing up with her back to him, but he could see a few pink curls swaying as she rocked their daughter gently in her arms. The love and pride that swelled in his heart was almost suffocating.

Endymion shuffled up behind Serenity, wrapping his arms around her waist, cradling her arms and their daughter with his own arms. "You are both so beautiful," he whispered, pressing his cheek against the top of her hair.

"And you are a sweet-talker." Serenity giggled. "But you are right, she is beautiful. I can't believe she is our child."

Endymion laughed softly. "Oh, I believe it. If what we saw of Crystal Tokyo in the near future is even half-true, I believe it."

His wife stepped out of his embrace and turned around, still swaying her daughter gently in her arms. She kept her gaze on her daughter for another minute, before looking up into dark eyes. "Endy," she paused. "I know this sounds crazy, but I had a little talk with Mother a few minutes ago."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Serenity, that doesn't sound crazy. After all we've been through, and with you and your mother being Lunarian, I've just learned to go with the flow!"

She glared at him for a moment. "I'm being serious here." She sighed. "When I first transformed into Sailor Moon, I was scared to death. I hate fighting. I hate war. I hate death and destruction. But we always managed to win, although barely. Then I find out I'm the lost Moon Princess from the Silver Millennium. Then there is our awakening into Crystal Tokyo, and I became Queen. Then the birth of Small Lady. And even after all these trials, I know there are still more to come. And I know what Small Lady will have to go through, even before she becomes a teenager."

Endymion started to open his mouth, but realized it was better to let her get it out of her system. So he waited. After a few minutes of silence, she continued.

"I could barely handle being Sailor Moon. How am I going to juggle being Queen, a mother, a wife, all while trying to not let our future influence my decisions and how I raise my daughter."

Endymion laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and drew closer to her. "Our daughter. How we raise _our_ daughter. Honey, you are not in this alone. Yes, you have had more burdens put on you than anyone else, but I know you will succeed. You are strong, feisty, and above else, loving. Look how far you've come. That silly, clumsy, cry-baby fourteen-year-old has grown up. Part of her remains here in your heart, but you have matured in so many ways," he winked at her, causing Serenity to roll her eyes, "that there is no doubt in my mind, or our friends' minds, that you can do this. You have me, the Senshi, the Shitennou, Luna and Artemis, and our family and friends to help."

He smiled at her softly, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "This war within your heart, let it be at ease. It's one day at a time. There will be hard times ahead, but do not let those overshadow the good times, the fun."

Serenity smiled, a wide, true smile. "Thank you, Endy." She dropped her gaze to her daughter, once again sleeping. "Maybe I just need a little rest."

Endymion laughed. "Chalk it up to hormones. They teach you this stuff in med school, but learning and experiencing are two different things. Maybe in a few years, we can try for a boy. I think you and Chibiusa are going to be the death of me when she hits puberty."

The queen laid the sleeping princess back in her crib, and turned around, swatting Endymion on arm. "Talk like that and you'll never get a chance to try!" She grinned and darted for the door, the king hot on her heels.

Giggles and deep chuckling echoed down the corridor from the royal suite. Further down the hall where the wall opened up to a balcony, overlooking a winding staircase, two people stood, fingers entwined.

The shorter of the two, slender and pale with cropped blue hair, Ami smiled up at her husband, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "Well, I guess now is not an appropriate time to talk to Serenity and Endymion about our news."

Her husband grinned and winked. "I would agree." Zoicite pulled her gently toward the staircase. "Come, my ice princess. Maybe we should celebrate in our own way." His eyes glittered with laughter.

Ami laughed, gathering her blue skirt in her free hand as her heels clicked down the staircase after her husband. "You know that's what put me in this position in the first place."

The third-youngest of the Shitennou turned to face his wife, placing his hand on her stomach. "Oh, I am quite aware of that, Ami." He swept her up into his arms, kissing her. "And I'm pretty proud of it!"


End file.
